


3:14am

by kookykoi



Series: Marvel Summer Fun & Fluff Fest [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, natasha and carol being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Carol seeks out Natasha’s company in the middle of a hot summer’s night.





	3:14am

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the Marvel Summer Fun & Fluff Fest! The prompt was: puzzle-pajamas-pulse.
> 
> In my happy lil’ headcanon version of MCU, when Steve returned the Soul Stone, he made sure Natasha was brought back to life. She returned to Earth in 2023. Steve also didn’t stay in the ‘40’s. But I’m planning to write a whole other thing about that!
> 
> This hasn’t been beta’d so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this as it motivates me to keep writing. Please do not repost my work.

The summer heat made sleep impossible so Natasha was sat up, doing sudoku puzzles, letting an oscillating fan send wafts of air across the room. Occasionally she reached out for a glass of iced water on her nightstand or she reached out to rub lazy circles in her cat, Liho’s fur. Despite the heat, this was the most relaxed she had felt since Steve had brought her back from Vormir.

She could’ve stayed where the new Compound was being built. She still wanted to be a part of the team and the family but dying and coming back needed to be processed properly; especially if Natasha was going to be a functional team member team again. So she got a place not far from where Steve had settled in for his retirement. 

That didn’t stop members of her family dropping by whenever they felt like it.

There was a knock on her front door. The clock on her nightstand said it was 3:14am. With a sigh, she got off the bed, pulled on some pajamas, and went down the hall to her door.

“Clint, if you forgot your key again,” she started to say as she opened the door.

“Clint got a key?” Carol asked. She smirked at Natasha. “What makes him so special?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and stepped back so Carol could come in. “It’s too hot for me to think of a witty reply right now so fill in the blanks yourself.”

Natasha went back to the bedroom, with Carol following closely behind. Natasha returned to her spot on the bed and Carol, after kicking off her boots, seated herself next to her, mindful not to encroach too much on Liho’s personal space as she did so. Liho greeted her with a soft meow. 

“You know there’s air conditioning at the new Compound,” Carol said.

“I know,” Natasha replied, a thin lipped smile on her face. She could feel Carol’s eyes on her, reading her; Natasha did the same often enough. “Any reason why you decided to drop by?”

“There’s a bed here,” Carol replied. As if to prove her point, she reclined fully and made herself comfortable.

“You have a bed at the Compound,” Natasha reasoned, moving her sudoku puzzle book out of Carol’s way and onto the nightstand. “With air conditioning no less.” Natasha also reclined so she was lying next to Carol with Liho stretched out between them.

“Yeah, true.” Carol stroked Liho’s black fur gently. “But you’re not there. So, here I am.”

Their eyes met and Natasha felt her pulse quicken. 

“You getting soft on me, Danvers?”

“I blame the heat.”

Natasha uttered a soft laugh. After the sound of it faded, a smile remained on her lips. Something unspoken passed between them: gratitude for the other being in her life. 

Without the need to say any more, Natasha took Carol’s hand in her own and despite the heat continuing to bear down on them, they slept soundly together until morning.


End file.
